Un repas de famille pré-apocalyptique
by Milley Black
Summary: Fin s4 - Entendu Wincest/surtout Destiel - Lucifer sera bientôt délivrer des Enfers: c'est le moment idéale pour avoir une discussion de famille sur le "shipping" impliquant les deux futurs vaisseaux jusqu'à l'implication de leur petit frère Castiel.


**Bonjour tout le monde :D**

**Suite à un post sur Tumblr (quejenesaispassij'arriveraisàleretrouver), j'ai imaginé un petit délire au beau milieu de la famille des anges.**

**Castiel et Dean sont en personnages principaux parce qu'ils sont au centre de la conversation. Ils n'apparaissent cependant pas dans la fanfic. Les personnages présents sont les anges. . **

**Résumé: Fin s4 - Entendu Wincest/surtout Destiel - Lucifer sera bientôt délivrer des Enfers: c'est le moment idéale pour avoir une discussion de famille sur le "shipping" impliquant les deux futurs vaisseaux jusqu'à l'implication de leur petit frère Castiel. **

**Situé vers la fin de la saison 4. One Shot. **

**Rating: M pour le langage (Balthazar, Lucifer, Gabriel, franchement..)**

**Disclamé: Les personnages et l'environnement appartient totalement à la série télévisé Supernatural (CW - Robert Singer, Eric Kripke, ect..) Et rien ne m'appartient.**

**En espérant que vous passerez un bon moment :)**

* * *

**Un repas de Famille pré-apocalyptique.**

Les anges étaient des soldats de Dieu. Leurs buts étaient de vaincre Lucifer et ses démons et de veiller sur les Winchester jusqu'au moment promis.

Mais ils n'en étaient pas moins une grande famille. Quelques jours avant que Sam n'ouvre le dernier seau, ils étaient tous réuni autour d'une même table... Enfin, Lucifer par un écran interposé, et Gabriel avait insisté pour comparaître le visage caché. Castiel quant-à lui, était un des seuls chez les absents, car il devait veiller sur Dean Winchester afin que leurs projets ne tombent pas à l'eau. Raphaël quant-à lui réglait les dernier préparatif.

C'était le moment idéal pour avoir une discussion de famille, tous ensemble.

-Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer, dit enfin Gabriel en passant son regard sur la salle, qu'il nous manque quelques anges. Où sont passé Hazel? et Uriel?

-Oh, Hazel a été tué par Uriel, dit simplement Anna en prenant avec difficulté sa tasse de thé avec ses menottes. Quant-à Uriel, j'ai dû le tuer quand il menaçait Castiel.

-Pas étonnant que tu sois sous les barreaux, petite soeur, grimaça Lucifer en tapant sur l'écran. Qui a eu l'idée de ce système?

-A ton avis? soupira Michael en regardant l'écran. On allait pas te laisser éternellement rôtir en enfer. Pas pendant un repas de famille.

-Tu ne pouvais pas attendre que je trouve mon vaisseau?

-Quand tu auras ton vaisseau, on sera en guerre, Lucifer, répondit Zachariah en portant sa boisson à ses lèvres. Par ailleurs, ça risque d'être plutôt compliqué d'avoir Sam Winchester.

-Tout à fait d'accord, répondit Gabriel en riant un peu. Lui et son frère sont totalement co-dépendants. J'ai essayé une fois de les séparer, mais rien-à-faire.

-Avez vous déjà entendu parler du Shipping? demanda Anna en reprenant une gorgé. Je pense qu'on peut en parler ici.

-Shipping? demanda Balthazar, qui à l'époque était beaucoup plus pure que lorsque le publique le connaîtra.

-C'est à la mode, répondit Anna avec un sourire. Vous n'avez pas lu les forums de Discussion sur les livres du prophètes?

-Anna, tu nous parles une langue étrangère, dit Michael calmement.

-Ca va faire des millénaires que je ne suis pas monté sur terre, soupira Lucifer. Je ne suis plus du tout dans le coup.

-Moi je connais, s'excita Gabriel. C'est lorsqu'on imagine deux personnes ensembles, en couple. Et par exemple, un OTP, c'est le couple parfait.

-Et les fans de Supernatural, continua Anna, la série écrite racontant l'histoire des Winchester, imaginent souvent Sam et Dean ensemble.

-Owow, quoi? l'arrêta Michael. Genre, les deux frangins dont moi et Lucifer on est censé prendre les corps?

-Personnellement ça ne me dérange pas d'avoir une relation avec toi, grand frère, ricana Lucifer.

-Par pitié, les interrompit Gabriel. Les images mentales, bon sang. Les images mentales.

-A quel moment es-tu devenu prude? se moqua Balthazar. D'après ce que semble dire tes exploits sur terre...

-Mes exploits n'ont rien à voir avec mes frères se chevauchant, d'accord?

-Tout de suite les grands mots, ricana Zachariah. On parle plus de Sam et Dean que de Lucifer et Michael.

-Non mais tu imagines s'il y a du shipping qui commence entre eux deux?! s'exclama Gabriel. Je veux dire... Non mais sérieusement!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Michael. Cela n'arrivera jamais.

-Voila que tu brises tous mes rêves, Micky. ironisa Lucifer à travers son écran.

-Attend, je viens de comprendre un truc, s'arrêta Balthazar. Sam et Dean sont ensembles?

-Bien sur, répondit Zachariah. Je veux dire, n'est-ce pas évident?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Gabriel en haussant les épaules. C'est un peu trop...

-Personnellement je pense que Dean est amoureux de Castiel, glissa Anna en reprenant une gorgée.

Cette simple déclaration poussa tout le monde à la regarder. Elle fut étonnée de voir autant d'attention sur elle.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis...? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

-Castiel, genre, Castiel notre petit frère? demanda Gabriel incrédule.

-Le même Castiel qui est actuellement en train de surveiller Dean?! s'étonna Michael.

-Cassie?! s'exclama Balthazar, sous le choc. Attend, on parle de l'ange le plus pure du monde et tu veux me faire croire que Winchester est...?!

-Bah... C'est évident, non? dit Anna avec surprise. Je veux dire... Vous avez demandé à Uriel de suivre Castiel pour ça, non? Parce que Castiel s'attachait à Dean?

-Castiel s'attacherait à n'importe quel humain, railla Zachariah. Ca ne veut rien dire.

-Vous n'êtes jamais resté dans la même pièce que ces deux là. décréta-t-elle. Vraiment c'est juste...

-Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter de me faire imaginer mes frères s'envoyer en l'air?! gronda Gabriel. Ca devient bizarre.

-Tu es le seul avec ce genre de penser, dit Michael, blasé.

-Nope, dirent Balthazar et Lucifer d'une même voix.

-Mais Cassie, vraiment? demanda Balthazar. n'arrivant définitivement pas à y croire. C'est pas un peu.. je sais pas, trop hors-personnage?

-Quoique, ça peut faire une bonne fanfiction, souligna Gabriel. L'ange perverti par le chasseur! Tombant pour lui, reniant ses frères!

-Ca n'arrivera jamais! rit Zachariah. On parle de Castiel.

-J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi croyant, souligna Balthazar. Alors "tomber"... j'veux dire, c'est bon pour les gens comme Lucifer! Sans vouloir t'offenser.

-Je le prend bien, approuva le grand frère.

-Mais il n'empêche que Dean l'aime beaucoup! répliqua Anna. Et je pensais que vous le saviez, c'est pour ça que vous avez ramené Castiel au paradis et l'avait torturé l'autre jour!

-Pardon? s'étonna Balthazar.

-Simple précaution, dit Zachariah. Il ne croyait plus en nos plans, c'était nécessaire.

-aah les plans de la famille, railla Gabriel. Que ferrions nous sans ça.

-Dis celui qui a fuit, marmonna Michael.

-Et si nous évitions de parler des plans de la famille? interrompit Lucifer. C'est vrai, d'ici peut, ya l'Apocalypse, toussa toussa. On aura le temps d'en parler en guerre, pas besoin de casser notre party.

-Revenons en au shipping, reprit Balthazar. Moi ça m'intéresse de savoir qu'il y a des gens - il lança un regard appuyé à Anna - qui peuvent penser que Castiel écarterait les jambes po-

-STOOOOP! l'arrêta Gabriel. Mais vous allez arrêter? On peut pas plutôt parler de Dean et Sam en train de le faire et ne pas mettre Castiel au milieu?

-Au milieu? railla Lucifer. C'est un concept.

-Je te déteste, Lucy. gémit Gabriel en mettant sa tête dans ses mains.

-De façon littérale peut être... rêvassa Michael. Castiel a touché l'âme de Dean.

-Il l'a sauvé de l'enfer, continua Anna imitant une princesse Disney. Il lui arrive de plus souvent lui obéir. Ils sont jamais très éloignés l'un de l'autre. Et la façon dont ils se regaaaardent c'est le grand amour!

-Anna écrira une fanfic, marmonna Gabriel. Mais ça semble un peu beaucoup imagé?

-Un peu beaucoup trop vrai, rectifia Anna.

-Je refuse, marmonna Balthazar. Je veux dire, Cassie n'agit pas comme ça.

-Il l'agit avec Winchester! s'exclama Anna.

-Mon frère est gay, s'affola Balthazar. Pourquoi avec Dean Winchester?!

-Réglons les choses, d'accord? dit Lucifer avec un sourire. Une fois que je prendrais possession de Sam, je vous le mettrais en couple avec Michael dans Dean et puis voila, choses réglées!

-Même pas en rêve! rétorqua Michael.

-Alors je m'occuperais des fesses de Sam Winchester et tu t'occuperas de celles de Dean? demanda simplement Lucifer avec un sourire mesquin.

-Objection, fut surpris Gabriel, tu comptes te faire Sam Winchester au lieu de juste le posséder?

-Pourquoi pas? ricana Lucifer.

-Est-ce que tu es en train de créer un nouveau ship? rit Balthazar d'un ton amer. Et on oublie que Castiel va peut être se faire prendre par Dean si on le laisse faire?! On s'en fou de Sam!

-Oh, j'avais oublié, s'étouffa Anna en riant. Balthazar est un peu trop protecteur avec Castiel.

-Comment avons-nous pu l'oublier? taquina Michael. C'est vrai que tu as tout fait pour l'empêcher de lire le Livre de Salomon.

-Ce livre décrit comment couché avec une femme! s'indigna Balthazar. Tu te rends compte ce que Castiel pourrait penser? Surtout s'il en vient à se taper Winchester!

-Moi je dis, Balthazar est jaloux! railla Gabriel.

-Ouuutch, ça fait mal! rit Lucifer.

-Allons Gabriel! essaya de le calmer Zachariah.

-Gabe, t'as qu'à imaginer Dean s'enfiler Castiel et on en reparle! répliqua Balthazar.

-Ca ne doit pas arriver, dit Gabriel en redevenant sérieux. Attendez, j'ai porté Castiel dans mes bras quand c'était encore un angelot, c'est juste...

-J'ai fait pareil avec toi, Gabriel, dit Michael avec un sourire. Et maintenant, tu couches un peu partout il me semble.

-Moi j'ai lu le livre de Salomon, je savais ce qui m'attendais! Castiel pourrait même pas s'en rendre compte.

-Je tiens quand même à dire qu'on parle des fesses de Castiel alors qu'il n'est pas là, rappela Lucifer.

-C'est vrai, Zachariah l'a laissé avec Dean pour le surveiller.

Il y eut un silence à table pendant un moment avant que Lucifer ne parte d'un fou rire. Gabriel et Balthazar, en grands frères responsables, étaient scandalisés.

-Mais vous êtes malades?!

-Ils n'ont juste pas penser au shipping, rit Anna.

-Allons, raisonna Michael. On en rit, mais rien de tout ça ne peut arriver.

-Sauf si la fiction devient réalité! s'affola Gabriel. Ca commencera par "je tombe pour toi" puis ça va finir par "je tombe le pantalon pour toi" et ...

-Gabriel! le réprima Balthazar. Les images mentales!

-TU VOIS CE QUE JE DISAIS!

Ils s'apprêtaient encore à se battre quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Castiel entra dans la salle. Il fut d'abord surpris de voir tout le monde dans cette sorte d'entracte, mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser des questions quand soudain Balthazar se jeta sur lui.

-N'expérimente jamais le livre de Salomon avec Winchester, d'accord?! Oh pauvre Cassie.

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose que Castiel n'avait pas comprit et quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait définitivement pas envie de comprendre.


End file.
